This invention relates to copolycarbonates having an epihalohydrin residue incorporated therein and a process for making the polycarbonates.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,112 to make polycarbonate copolymers by coreacting 2,2-bishydroxy phenyl propane with phosgene and the glycerine bis ether of bisphenol A. However, these copolymers are disclosed to be reactive polyols useful to make polyester carbonates, polyether carbonates and polyurethane carbonates. They are not useful high molecular weight thermoplastic polycarbonates.